Bakugan Dimensions
Bakugan Dimensions is an online MMORPG ngp (Mass-Multi Online Role-Playing Game) game created by SpinMaster. It allows players to brawl online. To get a Bakugan, a DNA code found on Gundalian Invaders Bakugan or Mechtanium Surge Bakugan is needed. It is a simulation of Marucho's Bakugan Interspace in the anime. To begin playing the game, you are supplied with 3 default Bakugan in the attribute you choose upon setting up an account and an avatar. These three Bakugan do not gain experience and levels as quickly, but can be used without making any purchases. It is an online game, but it doesn't have any real abilities and is still Beta testing and can cause problems on peoples computers and freezes the game Click here to go to Bakugan Dimensions. Have fun Areas Bakugan Dimensions mainly has the players settle in Bay View. A Player can travel around by clicking thier mouse on their destination, or using the Arrow Keys. To Travel to a Different Area, a player must click on the map. The School: The School Contains a court Yard, a Leader Board, a DNA console, and access to Bakugan Interspace. The Park: The Park is mainly a area of Woods. Has 3 DNA consoles (One by the sewers, one by the house and one at the square) 1 Leader Board and the Sewers. Downtown: Downtown contains 2 clothing Stores, a Dojo, a portal to Neathia, a Hair Salon, the gear shop, 1 DNA console and 1 Leader Board. In the Downtown Plaza, every Thursday on the Avior Server, BrightLight and one Guest GM brawler will randomly pick brawlers that are in the plaza to brawl them. If you brawl and lose then you get a Special Track jacket. If you win then you get a in game Clear Avior and the Track Jacket. The Residentiall; The Smallest part of Bay View, there are only 2 NPCs here. Neathia: To get to Neathia, enter Downtown and find the Portal in the Plaza. In Neathia, there are a Number of NPCs. Mainly Dan, Fabia, and all the gundalians. Bakugan Interspace: To get to Interspace, click on the internet termial at the school (Next to tbe DNA console) and Click: Log in to Interspace. Interspace contains a Plaza and the Stadium. Interspace has alot of NPCs, mainly Shun, Marucho, and Lord Darkus. News March 1, 2010: The Bakugan Website was updating into the new Gundalian Invaders site, but still they did not launch Bakugan Dimensions. March 5, 2010: There is a new movie now on the site that talks about it. The site also now says "Bakugan Dimensions coming soon" on the main screen. March 19, 2010 and March 20, 2010 : A TV commercial on Cartoon Network, Disney XD, and Nicktoons announced that Bakugan Dimensions is coming April 5, despite it saying it was coming out on March 25 last time. In the commerical, it talked about a contest (the 30 days of winnings) that ended on April 5, the same day that Bakugan Dimensions was going to be released. The contest included many different prizes and a chance at $10,000. *March 29, 2010 : The site said "Bakugan Dimensions enters open Beta". *April 5, 2010 : Bakugan Dimensions has not been released. *June 1, 2010 : Bakugan Dimensions is released. *June 2, 2010: Bakugan Dimensions is on Beta testing, and later down for maintenance. *June 5, 2010: Bakugan Dimensions is back up. *February 28, 2011: Bakugan Dimensions is down. *March 1, 2011: Bakugan Dimensions is back up. *April 12, 2011: Bakugan Dimensions is down for maintenance. *April 13, 2011: Bakugan Dimensions is back up. *June 30, 2011: Bakugan Dimensions is going to close permenantly *Other: Bakugan Dimensions regularly goes down to add new waves Of Bakugan/Areas/Acessories. Background Bakugan Dimensions is a free online world where people from all around the world battle, collect Bakugan, and battle with other gamers. It resembles Marucho's Bakugan Interspace (Episode: Virtual Insanity), which is the setting of the new TV season for Bakugan, "Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders." New season 3 and season 4 Bakugan have a heat-reveal DNA code that can be entered to upload the exact Bakugan to the game. New Battle Gear, BakuNano, Mechtogan, and Mechtogan Titans also have a DNA code to enter. Players can make their own avatar, which moves around in the online world. You need to make a username and password, and if the user is under 13, a parent needs to make an account and verify the child account. New BakuCoins, found in Season 3 packages of Bakumorph, Card Boosters, and Deka Bakugan (larger sized Bakugan), also have a code to enter online to redeem for online BakuCoin value. Entering DNA codes You can enter a DNA Code found on any Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders or Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Bakugan, to reveal a monstrous creature. You can enter the 10-digit DNA Code into any designated DNA Console. Theres also a special 3-digit code, that you can find on BakuMeters that gives your avatar a BakuMeter and some Clear Bakugan. All Bakugan entered start out at 400 Gs, and Colossus Bakugan start out at 650 Gs. At the beginning of the game, you get three Bakugan from the attribute of your choice. These have 300 Gs. For each DNA Code entered for a Bakugan already owned in the game, it will gain 25Gs. Some Mechtanium Surge wave 2 Bakugan do not have codes though. However, DNA codes can only be used once. If you enter a pre-released Bakugan, you will recieve Baku-Coins unless SpinMaster entered the code, into the system. Servers *Avior* *Coredem* *Dharak* *Lumagrowl* *Strikeflier* * "*"Servers that are usually available. Gallery screen-shot-2010-06-05-at-18-45-38.png|Bakugan Dimensions Entrance Page Bakugan_Dimensions.jpg|Bakugan Dimensions Sign-in Screen Bdload.png|Bakugan Dimensions Loading Screen BD.jpg|Logo for Bakugan Dimensions Bdservers.png|Bakugan Dimensions Server Menu Bez tytułu.jpg|Bakugan Dimensions Playing The Game screen Bayview Dimensions.jpg|Bayview on Bakugan Dimensions Category:Bakugan (game) Category:Bakugan Dimensions Category:Video Games